dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Overlord Tihi/Exalted
|name1 = Overlord Form |link3 = /Gallery |name3 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = |name2 = Exalted Form }} /Melee/SG) Inflicts damage to one enemy and reduces their attack speed. |activeskill1 = Focused Punch ( /Melee) |flavora1 = |aEffect1 = 'Biggo' inflicts 3840% damage to all enemies and stuns them for 15.4 seconds. Enemies hit by this receive 87% damage, overlapping up to two times. 14.5 sec |activeskill2 = Protective Shield |flavora2 = |aEffect2 = 'Biggo' grants a protective shield that prevents ally buffs from being removed for 9.8 seconds, only protects them once. Increase allies with "Protective Shield" Attack Power by 184% and their damage from attacks by 773% 19.4 sec |activeskill3 = Deflector Shield |flavora3 = |aEffect3 = 'Biggo' grants Immunity to all allied units for 9.4 seconds and granting them a shield equal to 850% of Attack Power. Allies shielded by this ability have 241% increased Attack Power. 23.1 sec |passive1 = |flavorp1 = |pEffect1 = 'Biggo' inflicts 4212% damage to all enemies and increases their damage received by 145% for 16.8 seconds; this can overlay up to 2 times. 9 sec |passive2 = Mechanical Engineering Expert |flavorp2 = |pEffect2 = Increase allied unit additional by 391% and damage by 314%. Also, for each additional enhancement, further increase allied unit damage by 9%. Additionally, increase the Varmen Family damage by 671% and their damage by 814%. |passive3 = Mini Arc Buster: Vico |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Upon entering the battlefield, Tihi summons 'Biggo'. 'Biggo' inflicts damage to an enemy upon Normal Attacks and inflicts them with a debuff that increases their damage received by 33% for 8.4 seconds. 'Biggo' takes all direct attacks that target Tihi, while summoned. 7 sec |passive4 = Buster Upgrade |flavorp4 = |pEffect4 = Increases allied units Main Stats by 324% and damage by 537%. Also, when using 'Protective Shield', double the Buff Removal protection number and the damage increase. |passive5 = Operation: Rapid Convergence |flavorp5 = |pEffect5 = Increase allied unit damage by 655% and their additional by 370%, Single-target damage by 368%, Varmen Family Damage by 720% and Varmen Family Single-Target damage by 970%. |passive6 = The Guardian |flavorp6 = |pEffect6 = Increase allied unit Attack Power by 372%, additional by 520% and Single-target damage by 255%. Also, the damage buff from 'Protective Shield' is increased 3x. |passive7 = Technological Advancement |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increase allied unit Attack Power by 120% and Single-target damage by 150%. Also, for each additional Infinity enhancement, further increase the damage of allied units by 15% and Single-target damage by 12%. Additionally, increase the Varmen Family damage by 320%, and an additional 28% for each additional Infinity enhancement. Each time 'Deflector Shield' is used, increase Varmen Family damage by 126% and their additional by 104%, overlaying up to 12 times. |charskill = Ultimate Engineer |charEffect = Tihi's control of Biggo has gotten even better. Increases ATK by 2810% for all allies. |normaleffect_ex = |aEffect1_ex = |aEffect2_ex = |aEffect3_ex = |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |buffs1= |pt1 = }}